


walk past

by adequater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sixth Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: Jeno thinks he knows shit when he doesn't really know shit.Or, everyone knows Mark and Jaemin are together, except for Jeno.





	walk past

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: in my school the top people in the student council wears vest, n they all look very hot which i need to implement here ok bye
> 
> as usual, unbeta'ed and bad writing haha ;;
> 
> enjoy reading!!

Jeno doesn’t know how to say this without sounding like a total  _ ass,  _ but to be perfectly frank, Jeno is finding Jaemin and Mark annoying as fuck. Jeno realises that sounds totally assed, and douchey, but at this point in time? When they’re both acting like a military couple who hasn’t seen each other in like two years, when in fact, the last time Jaemin and Mark saw each other was yesterday? Does Jeno really care about sounding like an ass when there’s a bigger situation at hand? No, not really. 

 

They go to the same damn school.

 

Of course, they see each other everyday. 

 

“Hello,” Jeno watches with narrowed eyes as Jaemin enters their office with a bright smile on his face along with the greeting, vest already on, looking particularly dashing today. His hair is gelled for once, so Jaemin doesn’t do that annoying thing he does where he puts his fingers through his hair, and swipes it to the back, thinking that he looks hot, which, to be fair, he does. But Jeno isn’t really going to admit it to Jaemin when he’s acting like an annoying  _ ass. _

 

Jeno’s eyes fly back to Mark, naturally, and Jaemin’s eyes do, too. Perhaps it has become a habit, to look at Mark every time Mark and Jaemin both end up in the same room, which is more often than not, because they are both in the student council, and the student council  _ always  _ meets everyday. Mark is in his vest,  _ stupidly dashing, _ Jeno’s mind helpfully supplies, and he’s looking back at Jaemin with this bright look in his eyes, twinkling, if Jeno dares to say. 

 

Jeno thinks it’s cute and utterly  _ annoying.  _

 

How two persons could be so stupidly oblivious at their mutual feelings towards each other. 

 

“Hello, Jaemin,” Mark greets with a giddy smile which Jeno heats up at, because  _ god, Mark,  _ can he be any more oblivious? 

 

Mark apparently can, because right after the greeting, he shoots up from his seat at the far end just to wave awkwardly  at Jaemin, and Jaemin, finding the whole thing adorable, laughs at Mark, which Mark goodnaturedly laughs back at, with a tinge of pink on the apples of his cheeks. 

 

Jeno goes back to his book. He has a Psychology test right after homeroom. No matter how interesting it is to see interactions of two people who are hopelessly crushing on one another, Jeno isn’t going to get a fail, because then he’d be dropped out of student council, because student council takes grades very seriously. First regret of the day, obviously. Joining student council, but that’s another story for another day. 

 

But temptations aren’t temptations if it doesn’t cause Jeno to get distracted, because around three minutes after he recalls from his book, his eyes just naturally fly back to Jaemin and Mark. They’re both at the far end of their office, talking normally, normal eyes would say, but  _ Jeno’s  _ eyes see love, desires, and longing. Mark’s hand is in his pockets, and Jeno can see from the outline of his pants that Mark’s fingers are repeatedly drumming against his thighs, nervous. Jaemin looks, like, well, Jaemin. Smiling continuously at Mark, not noticing the effect he has on Mark. 

 

Jeno wants to yell at them to get their shit together. 

 

But the bells rang, and the two barely even noticed, and Jeno packs his bag up cautiously, going to his homeroom, and hollers at them. 

 

“The bell rang, prez, vice prez!” 

 

Mark and Jaemin only sheepishly smile. 

 

-

 

Jeno is running to the office at full speed when it happens.

 

Jeno is running to the office because he left the files he needed for History, and the moment he enters the student council’s office, Jeno is greeted by the sight of Mark and Jaemin together, heads close to each other, with one of their phones on the table, and heavily focused on the phone that they got shocked at the sound of Jeno opening the door. 

 

“Uh, hi,” Mark says awkwardly, and he scoots away from Jaemin, and Jaemin has this tinge of pink on his cheeks Jeno’s messy mind cannot comprehend. Jeno’s motive of getting his file is temporarily forgotten, as he shoots a suspicious look at both of them. Mark looks embarrassed now, and Jeno raises an eyebrow. “What?” 

 

Jeno grabs his file, and smiles cheekily. “Nothing.” Jeno then gestures to both of them with a slight nudge of his chin. “What are you two doing together?” 

 

Jaemin speaks up now. Still flushed, and at this point Jeno’s mind is coming up with endless possibilities none of which seems plausible. “We’re the only ones that have PS in Block 2, remember?” 

 

Jeno only hums as he goes to the door. He nods seriously at both of them once, and says with fake seriousness. “‘Kay. Have fun jerking it off.” 

 

“Fuck off, Jeno!” Jeno hears Jaemin says right as Jeno runs back to his class. Thank fuck Block 2 is dead.

 

-

 

Jeno doesn’t know what’s the conspiracy behind this, but ever since Jeno caught both Mark and Jaemin together in the office hovering over a phone, Jeno has just seen the both of them together all over the place now. It’s not really unknown that Mark and Jaemin are close, Jeno guesses. They’re both in student council, and Mark and Jaemin are the prez, and vice prez respectively, so of course they’re going to have to work together. Plus, they both have the same personal study blocks, and if Jeno recalls correctly, they also have the same Chemistry block. They’re bound to get close, Jeno supposes.

 

But Jeno has never really seen both of them together before the whole catching them together thing. 

 

Now, Jeno sees them while he’s on the way to his classes, and Jeno sees them when he’s walking to the canteen, dining hall, and quite practically everywhere. It is as if wherever Mark goes, Jaemin does, and the other way round. It’s undeniable how often they both are with each other now, and Jeno, as the number one advocate of the two of them getting their shit together, is suspicious naturally. 

 

So naturally, the first person he turns to is Donghyuck, also another member of student council. They both share the same personal study block, and now they’re in their office; it’s loud and boisterous since block 3 is one of the famous personal study block, but Donghyuck is close, and that’s all that matters. 

 

“Don’t you think the prez and vice prez are getting so close now?” Jeno asks as he twirls his pen in between his fingers, trying hard to think of a solution to the maths problem, and Jeno is on the verge of giving up. 

 

Donghyuck, chewing on the cap of his pen, and his phone in his hand. He’s obviously intending to study during the personal study block, but distraction is always there, and this time it also comes in the form of Jeno. 

 

“Huh?” Donghyuck asks, his eyebrows etched in confusion, and Jeno shrugs, punching some numbers onto his calculator. “Mark and Jaemin?” 

 

“Yeah,” Jeno answers. 

 

“Yeah, of course, aren’t they, like--” a whiteboard eraser flies past Donghyuck, and Donghyuck stops midway, and says angrily to Renjun, the secretary. “Piece of shit!” 

 

Jeno elbows Donghyuck lightly, and Donghyuck ignores him, marching towards Renjun, and Renjun giggles the whole time, and so, the whole block, Jeno puts on his earphones, and ignores Renjun and Donghyuck running around the office.

 

-

 

Jeno has never really considered himself stupid. Jeno thinks he’s fairly smart, his results getting into this sixth form obviously proves his worth, and the fact that he’s elected as the vice president 2 obviously means something, as the whole student council main people are mostly based on grades. So, yeah. Jeno is not exactly stupid, he catches on to things easily in his standards. 

 

Except for this one, maybe.

 

Now Jeno feels like a fool. Even though he’s the one who has been silently calling them fools, but now  _ he’s  _ the fool. He’s the fool staring at Jaemin and Mark kissing in the dark, in one of the corners of their office. 

 

Jaemin’s back is on the wall of their office, and his hands are around Mark’s neck, caressing lightly and easily like has been doing this for a long time, and now that Jeno thinks of it, they probably  _ have  _ been doing this for a long time. Mark’s hands are on the sides of Jaemin’s hips, grip reassuring and attractive. Perhaps it’s the fact that they’re both wearing the vests that is making the scene more attractive and intimate than strange, but Jeno doesn’t have time to think, because Jaemin is opening his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Jeno in the entrance of their office, and Jaemin is screaming a little into Mark’s mouth, and Mark pulls away, looking back at Jeno. 

 

The three of them sort of stare at each other in awkward silence, and Jeno wants more than anything to melt onto the floor because he most definitely just witnessed something he should have not seen, and it’s, well. 

 

“Uh,” Jeno says awkwardly into the silence. Jeno is glad it’s dark, at least because at least they can’t see with clarity how flustered Jeno really is. “Hello prez, vice prez.” Jeno awkwardly fiddles with his own vest, and he puts his arms over his waist. Jeno smiles awkwardly. “Left my LIt file.”

 

Both Mark and Jaemin look even more embarrassed now, awkwardly mumbling their  _ ohs,  _ and Mark only awkwardly gestures to the file Jeno left. “Thought you left it intentionally.”

 

Jeno, awkward, replies stupidly: “Haha.” 

 

Jeno takes his file in a rush, feeling more awkward as more time passes, and Jeno is pretty much ready to blast out of the office, when Jaemin calls him out. “Hey, wait for us while we lock up.” 

 

Jeno does, and right after Mark locks the door, Mark throws his arms around both Jaemin and Jeno dragging them both towards the exit. 

 

“Jenoooooo,” Mark whines, squeezing Jeno’s shoulder. “Don’t be so awkward. Have you never seen a couple kiss before?”

 

Jeno turns to both of them sheepishly. “I really just knew you both are a couple.”

 

Mark looks confused, but classic Jaemin laughs outright at Jeno. “Literally everyone in student council knows, Jeno.” 

 

When Jeno looks at Mark for confirmation, Mark only shrugs, laughing as he does. “Jaeminnie’s kinda right.”

 

“Jaeminnie,” Jeno says in disgust, and Mark pinches his shoulder. Jeno sighs. “I really thought you two were pining, honestly.” 

 

Jaemin laughs, and Mark steals a look at Jaemin, a soft smile immediately forming right after he glances. Mark looks back at Jeno, grinning dopily. “We started dating literally during the election.”   
  


“That’s like two months ago?” Jeno questions, and right at that moment, they arrive in front of the entrance. 

 

Jaemin laughs again. “Duh, dipshit.” 

 

Jeno growls. “You’ll take off that vest if you keep cursing and kissing, stupid.”

 

Jaemin only laughs again, and Mark pushes Jeno to his father’s car with a small smile. “Go home, Lee!”

 

“Stop kissing after school hours!” Jeno hollers back, and he enters the car. Jeno only hears both of their laughs.

 

The last thing Jeno sees before his father drives off is Mark kissing Jaemin’s forehead. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> errr it's bad writing o'clock hahaha this is REALLY self indulgent lmaooo im sorry 
> 
> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
